


Games

by Usefullrein



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gay, M/M, They just fucking, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usefullrein/pseuds/Usefullrein
Summary: Hope you enjoyed!
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Kudos: 14





	Games

“T’Challa, please…” Erik said trying to look around the heavily aroused man sitting in his lap. Prior to this, Erik was playing a game in his room until T’Challa decided to come in and plop down in the man's lap. 

“Put down this game and fuck me before I take it back to the store…” T’Challa said, kissing Erik’s neck, earning a groan from the man. 

“You’re fucking ridiculous” Erik comments, using one hand to squeeze T’Challa’s ass while he waited for the game to load a match. 

T’Challa nibbled on the skin of Erik’s neck and then to his collarbone. He grinded his ass down on the man's lap and groaned low in his throat when he felt Erik’s bulge against his crotch. Erik was big and he wanted him inside him and Erik didn’t seem to understand that, “Erik please, this game can wait…” T’Challa whimpered, grinding forward on Eriks' clothed groin. 

Erik puts the game controller down, considering paying attention to T’Challa. His hands make their way to T’Challa’s hips and they firmly squeeze the flesh. T’Challa was only wearing sweatpants and judging by how aroused he looked he assumed that he wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath. “What’s wrong, vibrators and fingers weren’t enough?” Erik teased.

T’Challa bit his bottom lip at Erik’s word, his pussy clenching at the idea of rubbing a vibrator at a high frequency against his clitoris. However, it didn’t compare to Erik’s dick inside him—throbbing against his walls. “Erik please…” T’Challa begged. 

Erik smirked, “Nah.” He leaned forward and started kissing the man's torso. T’Challa moaned and put his hand in Erik’s hair moving against the man's tongue. 

“N’Jadaka. Come on.” T’Challa says sternly, he could feel himself getting wetter by the moment and Erik was teasing him. How annoying. 

Erik smirked, “You want head first?” 

The idea of Erik tonguing his clit sounds amazing, he nods and then Erik is standing up. T’Challa reflexively wraps his legs around Erik’s torso as he’s carried to the bed. Erik lays him down on his back and kisses him. Eriks hand starts at T’Challa’s upper half but then it slowly trails down and lands on his ass. 

T’Challa couldn’t help but grind up against Erik’s thigh as he kissed and felt him up. 

Erik’s hand slipped inside of T’Challa’s sweatpants and he rubbed his hand up and down the mound and outer lips of T’Challa’s pussy. Erik could feel how wet T’Challa was without even separating his pussy lips. 

T’Challa beamed when Erik finally started touching him. However, he wants something else, really. “Erik...I want your mouth…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
